I'll Teach You
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kojuro and Motochika teach Masamune something


**Here is the long a waited threesome I've been promicing. Sorry it took so long**

**Grammar and Spelling are my bad.**

**On another note, I have a poll on my page for two of my Sengoku Basara stories. It will help decide the couple paring, so check it out.**

**And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**

**Enjoy**

Masamune shivered as his bare back rested against Kojuro's naked thigh.

"Are you ready," Kojuro asked huskily.

Masamune shivered again. He was too nervous to be erect right now. His legs were spread open waiting for penetration.

How did he end up like this? Once his preference for males had gotten out, he'd quickly been courted by most of the men in the land, because of his strength. Kojuro knew that while Masamune had his fantasies, he didn't know how things worked between two men. His retainer had called on a favor from a friend, to help him teach Masamune what he should do in this kind of situation.

Now Chosokabe was between his legs as Kojuro held him for comfort as things progressed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," Chosokabe licked his lips as he gazed at all of the naked flesh before him, and while it was a arousing sight to behold, it was a turn off that Masamune seemed timid. He knew the young dragon well enough to know that he wasn't normally like this.

"Yes, continue," Kojuro said.

"I was asking Masamune. If he's not comfortable with this, I won't keep going."

The young dragon nodded closing his eye. He didn't want to disappoint Kojuro by not being able to go through with this. Instead he bearded his teeth and turned his head in the other direction.

"If you ever want me to stop," Chosokabe started in a gently voice.

"Just get on with it," Masamune snapped.

"Alright," he tried to pump Masamune to hardness, but when he saw that it wasn't doing any good, and the impatient look Kojuro was giving him, he lined his erection up with Masamune's entrance. The younger man started to squirm looking up at Kojuro for direction.

"The first penetration is going to hurt, and there will be blood, but don't worry, you'll be fine," the older man soothed. Masamune nodded trying to keep his trembling legs still. His retainer's hands parted his ass so Chosokabe could have better access. The head popped through the first ring and there was a trickling sensation down his rear. He clenched his jaw so he wouldn't cry out in pain when the pirate pushed in more and more.

He didn't want to sound like he was in pain and make Chosokabe feel guilty. But damn, it hurt like hell. When the pirate was completely inside of him he remained still for the younger to get used to it."

"See, you're doing just fine," Kojuro coached rubbing circles on Masamune's abdominal area. The younger man whimpered despite himself.

"I'm going to start moving," Chosokabe warned before pulling his hips back and push forwards. He held back a moan. Masamune was so tight; it was killing him not to go all out. The second time he moved he was focused on finding that special place inside of Masamune that would help him enjoy this. It took him a while but he knew he found it when Masamune's back arched a little.

"There you go," Kojuro encouraged, "Don't be afraid to touch him." He took one of Masamune's hands and rested it on Chosokabe abdominals.

"Is it alright if I start going a little faster?" The pirate panted. The dragon only nodded to show that he understood. They both let out a small cry at a particularly hard thrust. Motochika kept up the pace finding it hard with Masamune wiggling beneath him so much. It was obvious that while the dragon was finally starting to enjoy himself, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the intrusion yet. He knew that the last thing Masamune was going to do was say that he was in pain in front of Kojuro, so he took it upon himself to read the others expression and try to change his technique to bring some form of pleasure to the other man.

"It hurts," Masamune whimpered despite the fact that Kojuro was there and his pleasure spot was being hit.

"Just tough it out," Kojuro ran his hand though Masamune's hair to comfort him.

Chosokabe pulled out, "It's probably because we didn't stretch you. I could..."

"No," Kojuro cut him off, "He might not end up with someone who will take the time to be that gentle with him. He's not always going to find his own pleasure in these kinds of situation. That's what the point of this exercise is."

"If he's not comfortable I can't just..."

"It's okay," Masamune gulped shifting to a more comfortable potion, "Just do it."

Chosokabe looked down at the shaking dragon. It was obvious that the man was trying not to let his retainer down, but...

"Let me prepare you the right way and then we'll try again," He kissed Masamune gently as he lubed up his finger and pressed one into the entrance. It was already a little slick with Masamune's blood from the first intrusion. He focused on trying to get Masamune used to the feeling so he could relax and eventually add a second finger. He made a scissoring motion with the two digits to stretch him.

He started worrying less when he found that small bundle of nerves that caused Masamune to cry out in pleasure. He took the opportunity to add a third working slowly. The young dragon threw back his head letting out a loud moan. He was starting to enjoy himself under the pirate's tender care. His erection standing proudly between his legs, notified them of this.

Kojuro loved the little show they were putting on for him. Masamune's cheeks were flushed as he panted and cried out in pleasure. Motochika had the most affectionate look on his face as he watched Masamune squirm to get more of the feeling. He shifted the youngest so he was more of a sitting position, but not enough to interfere with Motochika work.

"Does it feel good," he whispered huskily into Masamune's ear nibbling at the ear lobe.

"K-Kojuro," Masamune whined in the most undignified fashion. Chosokabe had moved back up to re-claim his lips as he moved to re-enter him slowly. The dragon let a pleasured moan, unlike the last time. He brought his hands up to hold on to Motochika's shoulders to brace himself.

"Ah, that's nice," The pirate sighed finally able to find satisfaction in his actions, "Is it good for you too?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out. He wiggled a bit wanting Chosokabe to go deeper.

Motochika kissed him as he started the slow pace that allowed them to relish in the feel of each other. Masamune legs and arms wrapped around him. Masamune would gasp and sigh every time he moved. His thighs were quivering from the amount of pleasure. Truth be told it wasn't as intense as it could be, but he'd never done anything remotely close to this. Kojuro had almost literally never left his side since he was a child. The few times when they were separated, there wasn't any time to think of doing something like this.

"F-faster," Masamune gasped. Motochika kissed him slowly before allowing his hips to pick up the pace. A cry tumbled from the dragons wet, trembling lips. He leaned more fully on Kojuro to brace himself for the extra force. "Ahhh-ohh."

Kojuro's excitement was pressing up against Masamune's back. He groaned letting his head loll back from the sensation of Masamune moving against it. He watched the dragon as he started to pant, his cheeks flushing pink. One hand was now clutching Motochika shoulder and the other was gripping Kojuro's thigh.

Unable to help himself he grasped Masamune's manhood and stroked him. The younger man squirmed in his hold. The hand that once held on to Chosokabe's shoulder was now pressed to his own mouth as he tried to stop the cries that were going to come from there. Kojuro grinned giving him more.

Motochika matched the strokes with his thrust. Masamune's eyes were rolling in the back of his head at this point. His mouth was wide open but only a moan or two would come out instead of coherent words.

"Ahhh nmhh," He managed to groan when he felt a rather dry and thick finger push in alongside Chosokabe's cock. "K-Kojuro, what are you… ahhhh" he all but screamed when a second one was inside helping to stretch his hole.

"Katakura," Chosokabe protested stopping his movement, "You'll hurt him."

"I-it's fine," Masamune whispered, "I like it," he blushed.

Kojuro gave Chosokabe a shit eating grin continuing to add a third finger.

"Please keep moving," the dragon begged looking up at Motochika in need. He grinded up against him; moaning out loud as they started to move together again.

"Damn," Motochika growled out. He kept going feeling the coil in his lower stomach tighten. Watching Masamune wither and jerk underneath him was beginning to be too much.

"M-moto-chika, harder, please," the dragon begged and the pirate felt his last bit of self-control snap. It was like his hips were moving on their own at an unconceivable rate. The feel of Masamune's tight heat engulfing him was heaven. His erection twitched inside aching for relief.

Masamune was gasping for breath between Motochika's thrusts and Kojuro working his manhood while fingering his entrance alongside the pirate's brutal pace. He wrapped his arms around Motochika's neck again breathing all of his moans and sighs into his ear. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Motochika...it feels...it feels like I'm about to explode."

The pirate smiled down at him. Kojuro really did leave him ignorant to the idea of sexual pleasure, "That's a good thing," he reassured continuing his now erratic pace. He was trying to hold it together until Masamune go off, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He was so close.

"Motochika, ahhh," His head lolled back to rest on Kojuro's shoulder as he came all over Chosokabe's stomach and Kojuro's hand. His hips kept moving for a few moments as he started to come down from his high. Chosokabe on the other hand didn't stop his movement.

"Shit," he groaned as Masamune's muscles squeezed and pulled him to his release. He came inside the tight passage that Kojuro continued to stretch. He pulled out continuing to spray on Masamune's ass.

They allowed the dragon to fall to the side.

"Are you alright?" Motochika asked.

Masamune nodded, still flushed.

Chosokabe was going to let him rest but Kojuro had other ideas. He turned Masamune on his back and spread his legs. There wasn't a need for lubricant because Motochika previous ejaculation would serve that purpose. Masamune was still tired so his entranced was relaxed as well as the rest of him. He used this opportunity to thrust in fully.

The dragon was too weak to protest, and just groaned in response, letting Kojuro do as he pleased. The retainer was going at him as if he were some kind of animals. Years of watching after the man beneath him, had left him deprived of any kind of sexual activity, alongside the feeling of desire to be with this man. He couldn't deny his attraction to Masamune. It was nerve racking to watch him all these years and not be able to do anything to his body.

Masamune was almost completely out of it. His entrance was still sensitive from his release and he was having a hard time finding pleasure in what was being done to him. It took a while before Kojuro found his prostate and was able to stimulate him. His cock came back to life and he arched his back. Kojuro smirked down at him going faster.

"Kojuro," Masamnue whispered out passionately putting his hands to his retainers face. The display of affection, while unwanted, didn't go unanswered. Kojuro kissed him roughly, denying him of the tenderness that he was expecting. It's not that he didn't care, he was trying to prepare him for what to expect in the future.

Masamune was withering yet again unable to stay still. It didn't help that Kojuro was going all out at this point. The older man was going and going, obviously having a good time. It didn't take long for his hips to spasm as he came closer to his climax. Kojuro let out one last grunt as he emptied himself inside of Masamune, who let out a startled moan.

The right eye pulled out once he was completely done. Masamune kept reaching out to him, wanting him to come back so he could finish.

"Kojuro, please," the dragon was begging for him to go back inside. His widen hole was twitching in the anticipation of being filled again. Kojuro made no indication of moving.

"It's okay," Motochika pulled Masamune into his arms. He lined himself back up with Masamune's entrance. He slowly pushed in again starting a slow and steady pace. Though He and Kojuro had just finished fucking him, he was still so tight. Chosokabe groaned feeling Masamune tighten even more.

"Mmmh, Motochika," Masamune let out a rather wanton moan.

Chosokabe grinned at him working at going deeper and harder rather than faster. He knew he was going further than he went the first time by the way Masamune was responding. His jaw had slackened and little whimpers were escaping his lips His inner muscles quivered from the friction.

"Y-yes, yes," The dragon was moaning as he felt himself coming to completion. "Chika-chan I'm gonna ohhhh," he came all over the others chest collapsing on Chosokabe, who was still moving. Masamune's eyes were rolling in the back of his head at this point, from over stimulation.

Kojuro was suddenly behind the young dragon lining himself up to penetrate him as well.

"Hey," Chosokabe protested, "At least let me pull out first."

"No," Kojuro looked the pirate in the eye.

"I don't think that double penetration is good for his first time." Chosokabe said. By this point he stopped thrusting, leaving Masamune desperate and needy on his lap.

"Why do you think I stretched him while you fucked him? He's ready for this," Kojuro said huskily in Masamune's ear, "He wants this," he licked the shell of said ear causing Masamune to shivered.

"If he says he doesn't want to..." Chosokabe warned.

"Then I'll stop." Kojuro rolled his eyes

Kojuro slid in from behind pausing a second when he felt Masamune tense.

"Relax," the retainer whispered.

Masamune did, and eventually Kojuro was completely inside him. They both started to move at a slow pace because of how little room there was. The dragon was clinging to Chosokabe's front shaking from the stimulation.

"Y-you can go faster," Masamune managed out.

Kojuro grinned taking out all the stops and going at a back breaking pace. He braced his hands behind him so all he had to do is thrust his hips upwards. Motochika on the other hand, rest one hand on the small of Masamune's back, and the other in his hair.

Masamune let out a cry one the other two had finally figured out a pace. As one went in the other went out, both of them always managing to hit his prostate. At this point only small whimpers and moans were coming from Masamune's mouth. His swollen cock was pressed between his own, and Chosokabe's stomach.

It was hard for Chosokabe to stay focused on Masamune's needs. The tight passage had become even tighter upon Kojuro's entry. Aside from that, the feel of Kojuro sliding up and down against him while Masamune squeezed him; It was becoming too much.

Kojuro was having a similar experience. It didn't help that he just came a little while ago. He wasn't sure if he could hold it in much longer.

"Yes, yes yes," Masamune groaned out. He started to move up and down on his own.

"Shit, Masamune," Chosokabe held him closer as he went a little fast trying desperately to find release.

Kojuro had sat up now bracing his hands on Masamune's hips. His head was thrown back as he worked a bit harder. He twitched inside him a few times as he approached the end. He was the first out of the trio to finish. He let out a startled gasped unable to make himself pull out.

Chosokabe was next. He let out a groan through clenched teeth as he finally released. He slowed down his pace thrusting in a few more time.

"A-ahh," Masamune's back arched as he came. The feeling of being filed as they continued to thrust became too much. It didn't help that they had managed to spray their hot cum all over his prostate. His own ejaculate splattered over his and Chosokabe's chest.

They collapsed in a mound of tangled limbs. They eventually pulled out allowing the cum that was inside of Masamune's ass to flow out, earning a whimper from the younger man.

"You alright?" Motochika asked.

Masamune let out a small hum. He was too exhausted to give a proper answer.

Kojuro was rubbing soothing circles on the young dragons back to comfort him. The pain from what they just did would be kicking in soon.

"Hey, Katakura," Chosokabe looked at the other man.

"What is it pirate?"

"Was this really necessary, or did you really want to get in Masamune's pants?"

Fin

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my page to decided on of the couple pairings in my next Sengoku Basara story**


End file.
